custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rahkshi Overlord
The Rahkshi Overlord was the leader of an organization of rogue Rahkshi. Early Life The Rahkshi Overlord was created by the Makuta, to be an experimental Rahkshi: he was able to talk, and he was intelligent. One night, he was experimenting with serums to make him bigger, when he found one. He flipped open his Kraata holder, and he injected a small dosage of it. Almost immediately, his Kraata swelled so big it cracked the shell. Then the Kraata warped, growing legs, arms, spikes, and a head that looked surprisingly like a Rahkshi head... Amazed at what had happened, he injected all of the rest of the serum into himself. He grew to such a size his head bashed the ceiling of the cavern. But, he could tell from the unbearable pain in his back, he was too large, and his body would collapse in on itself. So, crouching down, he quickly rustled up a device which controlled his density. Quickly, he fastened it to his back and set it to "light". Just then, a Makuta ran in. By complete accident, he shot an eyebeam out, disintegrating the Makuta, and vaporising it's Antidermis form. Once again, he was amazed at these powers. Then Makuta Chirox came in, stating that the Overlord was "far too dangerous to be kept alive". Then the Overlord fought Chirox, and, finding he could fly, flew away, leaving Chirox unconsious. He then set up an organization of obedient Rahkshi, after finding that he had all the Makuta Powers, including creating Kraata. He made sure that all of his Rahkshi were ''almost ''as intelligent as him, but disturbingly loyal to him. Zardra Nui He sent an intelligent Lerahk to an Order of Mata Nui base to persuade Zarerodes to give up all of the Order's secrets. After using telepathy didn't work, the Lerahk killed Zarerodes and stole the information from his dying mind. The Base around Zardra Nui Sometime after that, the Toa Heroes managed to get into the base. After watching them kill R-Turahk using his Overlord Staff, he became enraged and sent several Rahkshi to attack them. When the Rahkshi failed, he turned to his second-in-command, R-Lerahk, whilst muttering about how his Rahkshi were not powerful enough. He then told R-Lerahk to fetch R-Gurahk and "prepare". When the Toa Heroes arrived in his control room he smashed into three of them, instantly winding them, and sending them crashing into the wall. Then the Order of Mata Nui members that were assigned to Zardra Nui teleported in. Then the Order of Mata Nui members and the Toa Heroes destroyed R-Lerahk, but R-Gurahk teleported away. Angered, he told them that they were too late, and that he was going to become the most powerful being in the universe. When he pulled the Kanohi Ignika out of a chest, Heldar gasped, saying that that in it's timeline, the Ignika was never taken from the bottom of the Karda Nui swamp, and that he was altering history. After Heldar revealed she was a Toa of Time, Dark Shadow teleported in as well. Quickly, the Overlord put all the Order of Mata Nui members (and the Toa Heroes)into a permanent stasis bubble. Then, after saying to Dark Shadow he was much stronger than he was, he engaged Dark Shadow in combat. After utterly destroying Dark Shadow, he popped the stasis bubble, and put the Ignika on his back. It strengthened his abilities, making him glow orange, and made him able to levitate. After reducing The High Turaga to rubble, as he was about to kill Heldar, Saveour jumped on his back, and pulled the Ignika off, pulling off parts of the Overlord in the process. Screaming in pain, the Overlord threw Saveor off. Saveor hit the wall and slid down, dazed. Just as the Overlord was about to obliterate Saveor, he noticed his density controller had been pulled off too. He reached down to clamp it back on, but too late. His body groaned and fell apart under his own weight, smashing his Overlord Staff in the process. Later, as the Toa Heroes and Order of Mata Nui members left (including The High Turaga, who had been resurrected), his eyes glowed. This could have been the last reserves of energy dwindling away, or it could have been a sign that he was still alive. Personality He was extremely sadistic, and powerful. Abilities *Accuracy - Could strike the smallest target at a great distance or in any environment or condition. *Adaptation - Instantly adapts to take maximum advantage of any condition or situation. *Anger - Had the power to turn even the Toa Nuva against one another in anger *Chain Lightning - Controlled devastating bolts of chain lightning that leaped between multiple targets. *Chameleon - Had the ability to become completely invisible in any environment. *Confusion - Extended proximity could reduce even a Toa Nuva to mindless babbling. *Cyclone - Had the power to create and control powerful cyclones at will. *Darkness - Had the power to consume all light in a large area. *Disintegration - Had the power to reduce even protodermis to dust. *Dodge - Impossible to physically strike, no matter how swiftly or powerful. *Elasticity - Could stretch incredible lengths in the blink of an eye. *Electricity - Powerful electrical field could be controlled to surround or kill distant objects or creatures *Fear - Had the power to bring fear to the hearts of even the Toa Nuva. *Fire Resistance - Strong enough to withstand the heat of Tahu Nuva’s magma swords *Gravity - Used gravity control to crush any object in visual range *Heat Vision - Powerful long-range heat vision that could ignite any object within sight *Hunger - Had enough strength to drain the energy of a Toa Nuva *Ice Resistance - Impervious even to the cold of Kopaka Nuva’s ice blade. *Illusion - Could create and control multiple realistic illusions anywhere within sight. *Insect Control - Powerful enough to control and command an entire hive of Nui Rama. *Invulnerability - Absolutely invulnerable to physical harm of any kind. *Kraata Creation - Could create Kraata at anytime. *Laser Vision - Fired powerful eye-beams that could burn through solid protodermis. *Magnetism - Possessed magnetic powers strong enough to tear a slab of protodermis in two. *Mind Reading - Powerful enough to invade the mind of a Turaga or Toa Nuva. *Molecular Disruption - Had the power to utterly disintegrate any inorganic object with a touch. *Plant Control - Had total control over any plants in the area. *Plasma - Had the power to instantly melt any object into vapor. *Poison - Dangerously toxic even to a Toa Nuva. *Power Scream - Could shatter stone and could be heard all across the island. *Quick Healing - Almost indestructible;could be used to heal the injuries of others. *Rahi Control - Had absolute control over every living Rahi in the near area. *Shattering - Could reduce even Protodermis to rubble. *Silence - Aura of silence was powerful enough to deafen a Toa Nuva. *Sleep - Had the power to instantly put an entire village into deep sleep. *Slowness - Able to rob even a Toa Nuva of all speed as long as it remained nearby. *Sonics - Blasted distant objects with powerful waves of sonic force. *Stasis Field - Had the power to freeze a creature in permanent stasis through eye contact. *Teleportation - Had the power to teleport itself through any wall or other structure. *Vacuum - Had the power to create gale-force winds or instantly reverse their flow. *Weather Control - Could manifest powerful, dangerous thunderstorms and blizzards at will. *Intelligence - Was as intelligent as Teridax, and arguably more intelligent. As you can see, he had all of Teridax's powers, except density control. Gallery Category:Rahkshi Category:Persons of Mass Destruction Category:Characters